Dangerous
by Catmann
Summary: -Songfic- 3x12 Trowa and Midii remember all the memories that led to their separation.
1. Dangerous

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this song fic except a copy of the CD from which this song came from.  
_Italicized words are the song lyrics.

**Dangerous**

As a young man who went by the name Trowa was sitting in his trailer late one night, he found himself remembering a certain girl who, though he never would admit to anyone, took his breath away. He remembered meeting her for the first time after saving her from nearly being killed. He could feel a slight warmth rising on his face when remembering the feel of her small arms as they wrapped around his waist as they rode off.

_You pack your bag.   
You take control.   
You're moving into my heart and into my soul._

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her years down the road.

_Get out of my way!   
Get out of my sight!   
I won't be walking on thin ice to get through the night._

In a small cottage in Luxembourg, a young woman, with rare shimmering platinum blonde hair and silver-blue eyes, sat by the window watching the rainfall. While watching the rain, she couldn't help but remember a young boy who rescued and protected her, who then later became her first and only love. She giggled as she pictured what he might look like now – possibly growing his bangs of light brown hair so it could slightly cover one of his eyes. The eyes that could never change. An intense green and if you looked close enough, very small flecks of gold that could tell what he was feeling though the rest of his face remains impassive. She wondered if he ever received a true name to call his own.

_Hey, what's your work?   
What's your game?   
I know your business but I don't know your name..._

The first part of Midii that caught Trowa's attention was her eyes. Her eyes were a color he thought never existed. The very moment he saw her eyes, he was entranced.

_You turn around, so hot and dry.   
You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive. _

_Get out of my way!   
Get out of my sight!   
I'm not attracted to go-go deeper tonight. _

_Hey, what's your word?   
What's your game?   
I know your business but I don't know your name... _

However, he couldn't shake a certain feeling. He couldn't believe it when he realized she had betrayed him. She had looked anything but a spy. Despite what she had done, he still couldn't do anything but leave her behind hoping after everything was over, she would still be alive and maybe, just maybe...

_Hold on tight... _

_She's armed and she's extremely dangerous..._

__

The song used was titled 'Dangerous' by Roxette. If you would like to listen to this song, leave your email address in a review and I will send you a copy. 


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything affiliated to Gundam Wing._

* * *

'How long has it been since I've seen her?' Trowa pondered.

It had been a couple hours since he arrived in Luxembourg after receiving a distress signal. After taking care of business, he decided to walk around and to his amazement he happened to catch a glimpse of a fair blonde buying vegetables from a stand. As the woman turned to go home, he was able to just see the shade of her eyes. It was the color that would bewitch him until his last breath.

Trowa called out to her in hopes of her responding to Midii's name. She froze hearing 'Midii' being called out. No one knew her as Midii, only as Maria. She turned around slowly a little bit scared as to who could have found her.

Midii could have fainted right there if she wasn't captivated by the green eyes focused on her. She held her breath as the man slowly walked up to her. He slowly raised his hand and cupped her cheek afraid that she would turn and run.

Trowa couldn't believe that Midii was in front of him. He had seriously doubted ever seeing her again, yet here she was.

"Midii," he lightly whispered.

Midii just reached up and covered his hand with her own holding his hand against her face.

"I guess you found me, Nanashi."

"Unintentionally," he smirked.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Trowa just stood there staring into her eyes until he finally answered, "I don't know. Maybe I will hold you for now and see what happens."

"I guess so. I missed you."

"I... missed you too. Midii, please don't run from me again. I don't know if I can catch you again."

"I can't make any promises like that, you know that. But for now I'll stay. Just for you."

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this on extreme short notice. I just felt like putting this up to somewhat wrap this little songfic._

_If you liked it, good. If you hated it, fine. Honestly I'm completely indifferent to whatever you write in your review. I just wanted to finally post something._

_To the single person who reviewed before: Thanks. Nice of you to take the time and review. Didn't have to, but you did so thank you._


End file.
